Zero Elebit
The Zero Elebit is the final boss of the game and is directly responsible for the events of the story. Born from the lightning strike which knocks out the power at the beginning of the story, the Zero Elebit goes on a rampage and absorbs a great amount of other Elebits to become more powerful. After Kai makes his way across the city and through the amusement park in which the Zero Elebit resides, the two battle. While Kai initially believes that the Zero Elebit is malicious, he comes to realize that it was merely frightened and lonely, and the two become friends. Appearance The Zero Elebit has three distinct forms. Its first form resembles a ghostly rabbit. It is mostly white with long, ornate ears, an egg-shaped body, stubby limbs and a long antenna which drapes behind it from the back of its head, almost a continuation of its body. It stands on two legs, but runs quickly on all fours. it changes slightly in its form and coloration to reflect the type of Elebit from which it is drawing its power - for example, when it is using the flying ability of the Orange Elebit, it gains large translucent red-orange wings, and when it is using the after-image ability of the Blue Elebit, its accent colors are notably blue and it is enshrouded in blue mist. What is described as the Zero Elebit's second form is not that of an Elebit at all, but is instead a giant blue, silver, and gold mech which it takes control of at the amusement park in which the final battle is fought. Its energy form, which is only briefly seen, is more or less a sphere of light tendrils. Its third form, which is not fought, is its true form and is not unlike a Green Elebit with a less humanoid face, smaller ears and a longer, backward-facing antenna with a larger bulb on the end. Its body is vaguely egg-shaped and its limbs are short and stubby. It has a small, light mark on its bottom. In battle In its first form, as damage is inflicted on it, the Zero Elebit cycles through different powers which it has gained from the various other Elebits. Though it is immune to direct damage from the Capture Gun, it can be injured using objects picked up by the Capture Beam. While in control of a huge robot in its second form, the Zero Elebit can only be damaged by twisting the screws in the robot's torso in order to remove them. It can attack at close range by pounding the player with its fists. At a distance, it can create an electric purple circle which will damage the player if they are caught in its perimeter and it can shoot laser bullets from its forehead. At the start of battle it may also shoot its rocket-propelled hand at the player. The attacks which involve its hands can be disabled by removing the robot's shoulder screws, but this does no damage and still leaves the Zero Elebit capable of using the laser bullets. Room notes For its first form: : "A Zero Elebit just born of lightning goes on a rampage due to loneliness and fear, greatly affecting nearby Elebits. Sucks up all types of Elebits and gains the ability to use their powers." For its second form: : "A popular amusement park robot taken over by the energy form of a Zero Elebit. Since an Elebit in this form is not limited to any shape, it can take various things over from inside." For its third form: : "A special Elebit formed from a powerful lightning bolt. This is the only Zero Elebit in the world, and it lives happily with Kai, who refuses to let Ed or Anna research it." Category:Boss Elebits Category:Elebit types